The Rookie
by TheNextBigFlop
Summary: My first story. Join new WWE superstar Scottie Harris as he attempts to make a name for himself. But he's not alone, he'll have Christian and Edge to guide him to the main event. K for now may become T later for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys my first fanfic so give me all the criticism I need to get better. Of course I own nothing but my Character**

"Spear by Christian, cover 1... 2... 3 it's over the year NXT competition is over tonight here at WrestleMania." Said an ecstatic Michael Cole.

"Yeah and the winners of this competition are Christian and his young protégé Scottie Harris." Chimed in hall of famer Jerry the King Lawler.

The two commentators were referring to a yearlong competition that WWE had conducted with NXT brand. The competition started a year ago after WrestleMania 30, and it pit potential WWE superstars against each other, while teaming them up with current superstars. Every week would feature the promising prospects in a segment that had them doing a physical challenge to earn a spot in the next round. The two superstars with the worst performance would compete in a match later that night to see which one of them would be eliminated. Elimination didn't necessarily mean that the loser would leave WWE, since NXT is the developmental territory for the company. It just meant you wouldn't get the grand prize at the end.

Boy was the grand prize quite the opportunity too. The winning superstar would instantly be on the raw roster. Not only that but both the winning prospect and his mentor each received a contract for a guaranteed title shot of their choice, as long as the champion hasn't been booked in any other match for the night, unless of course you set aside the date for said championship match. So basically the winner could walk into raw the next day and demand a WWE title shot.

Those thoughts however were not running in the heads of WWE superstar Christian and the man he's been training: Scottie Harris a 21 year old rookie from Michigan. He had braids in his hair, and was the same height as Christian. He was a little buff, but to the normal eye appeared weak for this line of work. He had like wrestling for a long time, and his dream was to one day enter the world of professional wrestling, and achieve his goal of become a WWE champion . When he was 18 he started training, until one day he ran into Adam Copeland aka the "Rated R Superstar" Edge. After having a conversation with one of his idols he eventually met another, "Captain Charisma" Christian. The duo agreed to take him under their wing and train him, and here they were three years later at WrestleMania 30.

"I can't believe it!" Scottie yelled to Christian over the roars of the crowd.

"Take it in kid, because you got a long way to go before you get to main event though." Christian replied.

Scottie nodded, and as he walked into the locker room he looked at all the superstars who were back there, he also took a quick glance at the current WWE champion Randy Orton.

"This is gonna be one wild ride." He thought as he wondered how life will be like for him in the coming months.

**A/N: Short but don't worry I hope to update regularly, so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so in this Chapter we explore a little into the past, to see how the trio's partnership began.**

"Congratulations to the both of you." Said Edge as Scottie and Christian came into the locker room.

"Well I owe this all to you two!" A thankful Scottie replied to his mentor.

"Don't sell yourself short." Christian said as patted Scottie on the back. "You learned how to handle yourself in the ring after three years of intense training." He continued as he recalled how unsure of himself Scottie was in the beginning.

Flashback

"So you're training to become a wrestler?" Edge said to a young Scottie in his booth of a Canadian diner. He was just on smackdown telling off Christian for his recent behavior. Christian in return had realized edge was right and the two recoiled over dinner.

"Yeah... I mean yes sir." Replied a meek Scottie shaking in the presence of his two favorite wrestlers. He had been living in Canada for a couple months, training at a local gym. He had just gotten done with a workout and was grabbing a bite to eat when he noticed the two sitting over in a booth talking. He had considered leaving them be but decided to ask them for tips on how to become a better wrestler.

"No need for the whole sir title, just call me Edge since you know who I am." Edge replied in a laughing matter.

"I... um ... o o OK Edge" Scottie nervously replied.

Christian looked on amused. He saw that Scottie was obviously nervous in their presence. However he was also interested in the kid for some reason, it's almost as if he knew deep down inside this young lad had potential, he was just nervous.

"So you're training for the big time." Christian said.

"Y yes." Scottie replied

"Hmm, hey Adam can I talk to you for a second in private?" Christian asked his best friend.

"Um sure. We'll be right back kid." Edge said he motioned for Scottie to go sit back at his table.

"Okay, what do you need to talk about?" Edge asked.

"Why don't we train him." Christian said eagerly.

"Huh?" Edge said in confusion

"Look I know how bummed you've been since you were forced to retire, so here's your chance to still do something with wrestling." Christian answered.

"But how, we both know I can't get to physical, or I might risk being para lysed for the rest of my days, or worse." Edge countered.

"True, but I'll handle the wrestling part and you can oversee his progress, as well as breaking him outta his shell." Christian responded. Edge simply nodded, but on the inside he felt excited for the challenge of training a new prospect. He called Scottie back over to inform him of their decision, and the grateful young man excepted. And now look at him, three years later and he's on the raw roster.  
>Flashback end<p>

The trio watched the rest of Wrestlmania in back. They were surprised at the end of the streak and at how Daniel Bryan overcame the odds to walk out WWE world heavyweight champion. During the whole duration of the event Scottie never stopped studying the moves of every competitor on the grandest stage of them all. He knew tomorrow night he was gonna have to jump at any chance he got in taking on high level competitors if he was gonna prove himself.

The next night Scottie was preparing for his appearance on the peep show. He was going to introduce himself to the WWE universe and let them know he's here to be a champion.

"Five minutes Scottie." Said a member of the production crew.

Scottie heard the cheers of the crowd and took a deep breath.  
>"Ok showtime."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I will try to have more words every chapter. **

"Ok show time." Scottie said as he made his way to the ramp. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had the wwe logo on it. As he walked backstage he bumped into Christian.

"Hey kid you ready?" Christian said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah its my… our time to shine." Scottie said correcting himself.

"Dude you earned it, time to gloat a little." Christian said with a chuckle. He was wearing regular street clothes. Before he could say anything else he was hurried away to his position to come out onstage.

"Scottie you get ready too." Another stage worked said as he hurried Scottie right next to Christian.

"And… Go Christian." Said the worker as he motioned for Christian's theme to be played.

Christian's theme blasted through the ecstatic Raw crowd. He made his way down the ramp, slapped five with some fans, and then walked into the ring.

"Here comes Christian, and he must be in a good mood after last night." Said Michael Cole.

"Yeah, him and his protege Scottie Harris won the year long NXT competition." Chimed in Jerry Lawer.

"Yeah and we're about to here from the young man in a couple seconds, so could you two shut up so that the folks at home can hear everything" Said JBL.

"Jeez" said an aggravated Cole. "This is gonna be a long night." He continued.

Christian smiled as he started to talk into the mic.

"So last night I had one more match…." He stopped to let the crowd chant one more match. "and that match was to determine the winner of the year long NXT competition, and in spectacular fashion me and my rookie Scottie Harris won, but no need for a recap, lets welcome Raw's newest superstar… SCOTTIE HARRIS!"

"We are wild and young." Roared through the arena to the cheers of the crowd. Scottie came out and struck Edge's trademark pose on the top of the ramp. He looked at the arena and smiled, he was here, Christian was right it's his time to shine. He walked to the ring and got in, he requested a mic and after grabbing it he jumped on the top rope and struck another Edge pose. He was soaking in all the cheers of the crowd before getting off the top rope and facing his mentor. He slapped fives with him and sat down on a stool that was provided for him, but then he jumped back up excited.

"Wow….." He said before he let the continue to cheer. "This feels damn good." he continued.

"I hear voices in my head…"

"Hey it's Randy Orton, but what's he doing out here?" Asked King.

"Who cares, things are about to get interesting." Said JBL.

Randy went over and grabbed a mic. He had an angry expression on his face, and he was about to vent his anger.

"What the hell is going on out here!" He yelled "I lost the WWE World Heavyweight Championship last night, but we are out here talking about Scottie Harris! Who the Hell is Scottie Harris? Scottie Harris is the next NXT flop. Seriously, he'll probably win the Intercontinental title, then fade into obscurity. So both of you exit this ring so that we can talk about real matters."

Christian was about to say something but Scottie stopped him. He gave him a smile before speaking into the mic.

"Hey look everybody, Randy Orton: The Viper, The Apex, Predator... the man that couldn't win last night despite being the biggest kiss ass to the authority." Scottie stopped to let the crowd cheer.

"Now hold on a second..." Randy began before getting cut off by Scottie.

"No we get it, you came out here to kiss Triple H and Stephanie's ass to get another title shot. So go ahead "slither" your way into the main event of extreme rules."

"Behold the king..."

"Cut the music right now!" An amused Triple H said. "Scottie since you talk a big game , how about you prove it tonight." He continued.

"I'm listening." Said an intrigued Scottie

"Tonight you'll face... Randy Orton one on one in the main event." He stopped when he heard the cheers from the crowd. "So let's see if you're best for business."

Scottie smiled as Christian looked to the crowd in disbelief wondering where this confidence come from. Orton however had one more thing to say.

"You better not blow this chance because I will not hesitate to punt you in the head and end your career tonight."

Scottie simply nodded as he watch Orton go back into the locker room. He struck one more pose before he and Christian headed backstage.

"Time to show em what I'm made of." He thought.

**Can Scottie beat the viper, maybe but we'll find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Sorry for the wait, but here it is the next Chapter in the Rookie.**

"I don't know something inside me just snapped and I went for it." Scottie shot back.

"Well we both know that Orton is gonna be a tough challenge for you tonight, plus knowing the Authority, they've got a trick or two up their sleeves." Christian said.

"Yeah." Scottie agreed knowing full well what Christian meant. He knew that if Orton was cornered Kane would probably come out and help him by teaming up on Scottie.

"Don't worry; I'll have your back tonight." Christian said placing his hand on Scottie's shoulder.

"Ok then lets head back to the locker room." Scottie said more confident.

The two headed back to the locker room, and Scottie went to go change into his gear. He wore sweatpants akin to what you would see when someone wore a karate gi. The pants were white, with a design going down both sides that read Scottie on one side and Harris on the other side in blue letters. He also put on some black gloves too, and on custom made armband that read "Rated R" that Edge had given him when he completed his training. Christian always joked that this getup made Scottie look like a character out of Karate Kid. After getting dressed Scottie walked back to wear Christian was located.

"Hey there Karate Kid." said Christian in a playful tone.

"Mr. Myagi you kinda young today, but not that young." Scottie fired back.

The two shared a laugh as they sat in the locker room watching Raw, they took note at how Triple H had Batista, Kane, and Orton try to help him win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Daniel Bryan, that is until the Shield showed up and stopped them. Scottie felt a bit tensed after watching this, especially since he was about to face Orton, the authority's "golden boy" in a match. However he felt relieved for two reasons: 1 He had Christian in his corner, and 2 He knew he had the ability to take out Orton. As Scottie pondered this, his phone rang to Edge's last theme "Metalingus."

"Hello." Scottie said.

"Hey kid seems like you're already in the big leagues" said Edge as he looked at his TV with the graphic of "Scottie Harris vs. Randy Orton next" on it. "Watch out for Randy, he seems a little too eager for this match, knowing him he's probably gonna go for the instant win on a rookie."

Scottie nodded and replied "I figured, he's probably gonna try to RKO me the second the match starts, but I think I have a plan for if he does."

Scottie was going to tell Edge this plan, but a backstage worker told him that he needs to get ready to go out. Scottie said his goodbye to Edge and promised to call him after the match. He and Christian walked through the looker room as a couple of superstars looked at the rookie with looks of sympathy. They thought that there was no way a rookie would defeat a multiple time WWE Champion in his debut match, the pressure was too high. Scottie however in return shot back nothing but smiles as he made his way to the entrance. When he got there he took one last deep breath before the Stage hand said 'You're on Scottie"

"We are wild and young…." Blazed through the speakers of the arena as Scottie ran to the top of the ramp followed by Christian.

"Here comes Raw's newest superstar." said Michael Cole

"Yeah and he looks primed and ready for this match." Said The King

"Yeah well he better be ready, cause his opponent is a multiple time WWE Champion, this match could make or break the kid. He's either gonna shock the world tonight, or he's gonna fade into obscurity, and be another NXT flop. Losing here tonight could be the end of his career, an end only seen being made possible by The Viper, The apex predator, Randy….." Said an ecstatic JBL before being cut off by Cole.

"Okay John I think we get it, besides Scottie made it to the ring while you were in the middle of your big rant." He continued. The commentators continued to bicker while Scottie finished his entrance.

"I hear voices in my head…." Beamed next, along with lots of boos from the crowd. Randy however didn't care as he methodically made his way down the ramp and into the ring; he struck his trademark pose on the top rope while looking at Scottie. Scottie didn't back down and looked right back at his foe, before learning on the ropes to get ready.

"You got this." Christian shouted from ringside

Scottie heard the bell ring and moved in close to Orton, who had a suspicious look on his face. Scottie realized that the suspicion Edge and him made earlier was correct and smiled. He acted dumb and prepared to counter Randy's Rko at the right moment. Randy acting ever so confident lunged forward to perform the Rko, and in that moment Scottie grabbed Orton and turned him into a Killswitch.

"What! He countered an Rko." The King cried out

"Oh my lord Killswitch by Scottie… Cover…. 1…2…no Orton kicks out at 2."Cole screamed.

Back in the ring the action played out like how King and Cole described it. Randy had gone for an Rko only for Scottie to counter it with a Killswitch, and then a pin attempt. Randy barley got his shoulder up in time, but when he did he was met with a barrage of jabs. All he could do was cover his face and hope for the assault to stop. All the while in his mind he was shell shocked, there was no way this was happening.

Scottie however would not let up. After pummeling Orton's face he picked him up and preceded to suplex him. He covered once again, but only for a two count. Scottie decided to finish this quickly, so he quickly grabbed Orton's legs and prepared to put him in a sharpshooter.

"There's no stopping this assault guys, Scottie's determined to win the match in less than five minutes" Cole said

"Yeah this kids got guts." said JBL.

Back in the ring Scottie was applying the sharpshooter to Orton, with his back turned to the ramp. He didn't see Corporate Kane run down the ramp. However before Kane could get into the ring he was met with a spear by Christian. That didn't stop Batista, who emerged from the crowd behind the announcers table from running into the ring and planting Scottie with a boot to the face. The bell rang, but that didn't stop the assault Batista was doing to Scottie. After about a minute Scottie was lifted up in the air, and was about to receive a Batista bomb when suddenly the Shield's music played. The trio ran into the ring to chase Batista away, as well as Kane who had just finished fighting off Christian. Orton had crawled out of the ring and followed his cohorts away from the men in the ring. Scottie struck a pose knowing that this was only the beginning of something bigger...

**The authority won't be please with this, how will they deal with this new hot shot rookie? Find out in the next chapter.**

**A/n Again sorry for the wait, hoppfuly I can update sooner than later, also did anyone see Hell In a Cell, I'm curious as to what route they go in the Bray Wyatt Dean Ambrose feud. I hope we see a no holds barred match between two lunatics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry but this Chapeter will be short.**

"So….. What's the plan dude?" Christian asked Scottie as they crashed in his room.

"Simple…. Continue the fight tomorrow on Smackdown. I heard Stephanie tell Kane to go out on Smackdown and announce that he we'll be facing Daniel Bryan at Extreme Rules for the WWE Word Heavyweight Championship. I'm gonna go out there and give Kane a taste of his own medicine." Scottie said.

"Ok but be careful man, you don't wanna let your career end so wearily by picking a fight with the authority. Plus I'm not gonna be around tomorrow, I'm going to go visit Adam." Christian replied

"I know, and I'll be sure to watch my back. Oh and send my regards to Edge I gotta see him sometime too." Scottie said.

"Ok how bout we order some pizza, cause I'm starving after spearing that brick wall known as Kane." Christian joked.

"Ok." Scottie replied while thinking about what he's gonna do tomorrow…

Scottie arrived at the arena primed and ready to launch his counterattack on the authority starting with the corporate stooge Kane. He walked through the halls and struck up some casual banter with other superstars while he waited for the show to start. He saw Kane walking toward the entrance and got ready to make his move.

"Attention WWE Universe, on behalf of the authority I am pleased to announce two matches for the main event of Extreme Rules. First off will be The Shield…." He waited for the crowd to finish cheering at the name of the Shield. "Vs. Randy Orton, Triple H and Batista. As well as Daniel Bryan…. vs.….."

"We are wild and young…." Blasted in the arena to the cheers of the crowd. Scottie took no time to run down to the ramp and jump on the unsuspecting Kane. He talked Kane and started beating on him, but Kane pulled on one of Scottie's braid and dived outta the ring. Scottie recovered and grabbed a mic.

"Oh no continue please, I'm sure everyone was about to guess who you were about to say. Let's face it Kane, the Authority thrive on allowing their own title shots. You guys are all about trying to bend the rules in y'all favor, and when someone gets outta line you guys gang up on them. Just like last night, Randy Orton talked a big game, but we both know I was kickin his ass…." Scottie stopped to let the crowd cheer. "So go ahead Kane lets her you announce yourself as the number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Listen Scottie I appreciate your enthusiasm but you interrupted my speech and quite frankly…." Kane started

"NO Kane, why don't you give me an opportunity to prove myself." Scottie fired back.

"I'm listening." Kane said.

"I face Randy Orton in a Cage match next Monday on Raw, and if I win I face Batista in a cage match the week after, and if I win that I'll be inserted into the main event with you and Daniel Bryan." Scottie said with confidence.

"Hmm.. I'll have to ask Stephanie and Hunter, but fine as it stands you have your two matches set, but be warned we will not take responsibility for any injuries you take at the hands of those two," Kane said smugly.

"That's fine by me because after Extreme Rules I will be WWE Champion." Scottie said. His theme played as Kane walked off.

"Oh my god is this rookie serious, does he really think he's gonna beat both Randy Orton and Batista." JBL scoffed.

"I don't know, but he's got a lot of heart to do this." Cole replied.

**What's Scottie got himself into, we'll find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
